Zip Me
by cakeisnotpie
Summary: Laces, zippers, jeans, and leather ... Wendy and Killian both need help fitting into their new worlds. A Hook/Wendy drabble written for wendyqueenofnaughty.


Zip Me

For wendyqueenofnaughty

a drabble about one character dressing another, or the other way around [_this can also be used for shutting them up as well, but feel free to specify_.]

FAIRYTALE WORLD – then

She swatted at his hand as he caught the creamy skin of her thigh, tugging her towards him. Completely distracted, he couldn't stop laughing at her efforts.

"Here, love, let me show you how." He caught the soft leather pants and tried not to think about the last woman who wore them. "One leg in and then the other."

"I'm perfectly capable of dressing myself," Wendy insisted, that pretty little pout on her face. "How hard can it be? This can't be worse than lacing up corset."

Despite her protests, she slipped one foot into the leg as he held it open for her, balancing her hands on his shoulders to keep from falling over. Breasts swayed at eye level as she bent to left her second leg, and he looked his fill, quite happy to take advantage of the situation. He let both fingers and hook feel the softness of her hips as he tugged the waistband up, and she gasped and wiggled at little at the touch. With a wicked grin, he licked her nipple lightly; she pulled back and gave him a glare.

"If you start that, you won't have time to make the tide," she warned.

"That's the thing about tides … they happen twice a day like clockwork," but he didn't argue when she pulled the fine linen shirt over her head. It was far too big, and he took his time tucking it in the pants, making sure each time to press his fingers to a new spot on her body, making her shiver, until she pushed him away and finish herself. With ease, he did the laces of the fly, from the bottom up; she moaned as the silver hook slid beneath the lace to pull it tight.

"You'll need a vest or the boys will be too distracted. I can't afford to lose any to tangled lines because they were too busy ogling you." He offered her a red leather one that had buckles in the back to make it fit; he turned her around and pulled the first one until it was snug, then the one at her waist, leaving the top one loose.

"Do I look like a pirate?" She turned to face him.

The pants emphasized her lovely round hips, the vest cinched in her tiny waist, and her breasts pushed up and over the top button. She was, all told, innocence wrapped in a pirate package.

"Don't worry, love," he cupped her face and drew her down for a kiss. "You're going to steal a lot of hearts in that outfit."

STORYBROOKE – now

"These are supposed to be comfortable?" Killian ran his hands over the denim of the jeans. "And what is this contraption? Wendy, love, you are not getting that metal near my …"

"Oh, quit complaining! Put the briefs on and we can get you dressed." Wendy found his reluctance to change from his pirate clothes vaguely endearing as if he was holding on to something important. "Trust me; you're going to steal a lot of hearts in these new clothes."

His eyes narrowed at the challenge she had issued, and she knew he wouldn't back down now. "Fine. Give me those." He reached for the briefs, but she shook her head no.

"Let me help you," she said with a wicked gleam in her eye. She held them out for him and he slipped one leg in and then the other. Dragging the soft black cotton up his legs, she made sure she her hair and her breath brushed over the growing evidence of his arousal, close but not actually touching; her fingers neared but only teased him. "See? Nice and soft," she said with a quick pat on his ass.

"You are pushing it, darling," he murmured, but he let her hold out the jeans, resting his hands on her shoulders as he stepped in.

"Pirate, darling," she answered as she rose from her seat to pull the pants up, this time making sure her thumbs rolled right over his hard length. "This is a zipper." She slowly zipped the jeans closed, putting pressure along his cock as she did.

"This seems to be going the wrong direction." Killian drew in a breath, and she could see him biting his lip to keep in a groan. She offered him the grey henley shirt, but he tossed it onto the couch behind them and caught her in his arms instead.

"I thought you had things to do, a tide to catch," she said, breathless now herself. "Or are you changing direction on me?"

"There's only one way to go, my fearless Wendy. And that's straight back to bed."


End file.
